Journey with a mad man
by Miko Goddess Kagome
Summary: Kagome continues her journey to collect the jewel shards, but with Naraku died, new enemies are after our little miko. And a new protector that’s out of this world. KagomeSesshomaru pairing
1. Good bye my old Friend

Journey with a mad man

By: Miko Goddess Kagome

**Chapter 1: Goodbye my old firend**

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kilala were all fighting Naraku. Shippo had been left at Keade's so he wouldn't be caught in the fight. Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting Naraku, Sango and Miroku were fighting off the demons. Kohaku was long gone Kagome told out his jewel shard and he turned into ash. Kagura and Kanna's heart were returned to them and they fled the scene.

Naraku's tentacles flew towards Inuyasha and pieced him the throat, Inuyasha was losing a lot of blood from his wounds. Kagome notched an arrow in her bow, her concentrated her miko energy into the arrow and let it fly. The arrow hit and purified Naraku on contact, but the only problem was when the arrow hit him it also hit the Shikon Jewel. Scattering half of the jewel over the feudal era. Inuyasha fell to the ground hard Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't going to make it. He was losing a lot of blood even a full demon wouldn't be able to survive. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, he wanted to say goodbye before his time was up.

"Ka…go…me?"

"Yea Inuyasha I'm here."

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and kneeled beside him, she grabbed his hand. Kagome had tears in her eyes they were falling down her face.

"Kagome…don't cry…we all knew that this was going to happen…"

"Save you strength you're make through this you always do."

"Don't fool yourself Kagome…we all know what is going to happen."

"I don't want you to leave me."

"I will always be with you Kagome."

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I want you to take the Tetsusaiga…"

"But I cant use the Tetsusaiga…the sword won't transform for me."

"You'll find a solution…you always do."

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Inuyasha."

"Me too…Kagome…I'm Sorry…"

"For what?"

"That I can no longer protect you."

"That's life Inuyasha…it can't be helped."

Inuyasha coughed and more blood fell out of his mouth.

"Goodbye Kagome."

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's breathing stop and so did his heart. Kagome couldn't believe it Inuyasha was gone, she would no longer have her many arguments that would end up with Inuyasha face down in the dirt. Sango and Miroku who had finished off the many of the demons they limped over to where Kagome and Inuyasha laid and sat.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's gone."

"Yea Sango, he is."

"Now what are we going to do?"

"Is Kilala able to travel?"

"Yea she is."

"Alright then…Kilala will take you and Inuyasha…Kilala will go to Keade's village and set up all the arrangements for Inuyasha burial. Me and Miroku will start walking towards the village, when Kilala has you and Inuyasha settled then she can come looking for us.

"Alright…can you do that Kilala?"

"Mew."

"Good Girl."

Kilala transformed and Miroku and Kagome helped Sango place Inuyasha on Kilala's back. Sango mounted on Kilala when she was ready to go they were about of leave when Kagome told them to stop. Sango looked over to Kagome and waited for her to speak.

"Kagome what's wrong."

"I need to take the Tetsusaiga with me. Before you go."

"Alright."

Sango took the Tetsusaiga sheathe and handed it to Kagome, Sango looked over at Kagome and Miroku before she took off again. Miroku looked over at Kagome and sighed this was going to be a long day.

"Miroku?"

"Yea Kagome."

"Do you want to rest before we start walking?"

"Sure Kagome. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure ask away."

"Why are you taking the Tetsusaiga with you?"

"Inuyasha told me to take it with me…"

"Oh…but you can't use it."

"I know, I know, but he told me I would find a way."

"That's true you always do."

"That's what Inuyasha said."

"He knew what he was talking about."

The two grew silent, they stayed sitting down by the field for a while. After a hour of the rest, Miroku and Kagome headed out towards the village. Miroku and Kagome walked through the forest at a slow pace, Kagome knew that Miroku was tried so they didn't need to go fast.

"Are you going to continue looking for the rest of the jewel shards?"

"I have to Miroku…no one else will do it for me and I am the protector of the Shikon no tama…and what a great protector I turned out to be."

"Don't say that Kagome…you are a good protector…when the jewel scattered it wasn't your fault."

"I know but I feel as it is."

"Now that Naraku is gone…the jewels will be easier to locate."

"I hope so Miroku, I hope so."

Sango was thinking about what she was going to tell Keade and Shippo. Sango only hope that Kagome was still doing okay. Keade's village came into view Kilala flew down towards the village and landed in front of Keade's hut. Sango got off of Kilala and told her to wait outside until she and Keade came outside. Sango entered the hut Keade was sitting near the fire stirring the stew. Keade looked up and saw Sango standing at the doorway.

"Sango child…where are the others?"

"Kagome and Miroku and walking towards the village…and Inuyasha is just outside…Keade…."

Tears began to fill in Sango eyes, the tears began to spill down her face.

"Keade…Inuyasha's di…died…"

"DIED…"

"Yes…Naraku killed him…Kagome wanted us to prepare for his burial before she came to the village."

"Very well…we will see to the burial…where would you think Kagome would let to Bury him?"

"Near the God tree would be best."

"I thought so…come lets prepare…I'll call the men to help us…"

Keade and Sango left the hut and Kilala was still waiting outside for the two. Keade left Sango and went into the village to gathered a few men. When the men and Keade came back three men had shovels so they could make the grave for Inuyasha and two other men to help clean the body and to also prepare the body. With everything getting done Kilala left the village and went to go and get Kagome and Miroku.

When Kagome and Miroku arrived at the village everything was ready for the ceremony. They didn't have time to think or do anything Sango ran over to them and told them that they would have the ceremony for Inuyasha. Kagome went to pick a few flowers before they went to the site. When that was done Sango took them towards the god tree. All the villagers were at the god tree playing their respects to Inuyasha.

Keade said a pray to honour Inuyasha, some of the villagers put flowers on the grave and left. Only Kagome was left at the god tree, she looked over to the sky and sighed.

"Inuyasha…what can I say…I am going to miss you….if only we had more time together…maybe things could be different."

Kagome kneeled down and she kissed the flowers and placed them on the grave.

"I will always remember you, with the sword by my side you will be a part of me."

Kagome got up and headed back to the village she let her tears flow down her face as she began slowing live her new life with Inuyasha. When Kagome got into Keade's hut Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and asked her if she was alright she told him that she was fine and that she should start collecting the jewel shards tomorrow.


	2. Saviour from hell

AN: Hey I hope that you enjoy this chapter if their is something that you think i should change or make better tell me. i wanted to try something new tfrom what i have done before. now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 2: Saviour from hell **

In the morning Kagome and the group were set up their stuff so they could start their jewel shards. Kagome had put the Tetsusaiga around her waist and waiting for the rest of the group so they could head out. Sango and Miroku walked out of the hut and joined Kagome. Kilala rode on Sango's shoulder and Shippo rode on Kagome's shoulder. The group said goodbye to Keade and they left the village, this journey was going to be a long one. The group had been walking for half of the day Kagome hadn't sensed any shards.

The group had stopped to eat and relax for a while, they were traveling differently from when they would travel with Inuyasha. Kagome sighed again she had been thinking non stop about him she couldn't understand what was going to happen to her yet. Kagome was sitting far way from the group thinking about how she could get the Tetsusaiga to work for her.

"I know that Inuyasha was trying to protect me but how the hell am I going to get this sword to work for me if I don't have any demon blood in me?"

"_You don't need demon blood for the sword to work."_

"What the hell was that?…I'm going crazy that the only explanation."

Kagome sighed again what was she going to do, her group where sitting far a way from her because they wanted to give her some privacy. Kagome got up from her spot and walked away she tried to found a lake or river something where she could think near a body of water. Twenty minutes later Kagome had found a river and she sat down to think. She crossed her legs and placed the Tetsusaiga on he legs and she began to mediate.

"_Spirit of the Tetsusaiga…I call upon you to help me find a way to use you, your former master Inuyasha has passed you on to me, so that you may protect me…I ask for you help and give me the power to use you like your former master."_

Kagome was still mediating that she didn't notice that a demon was approaching towards her. The demon entered the clearing and looked over at Kagome, the scorpion demon charged towards Kagome. She looked up when she heard movement, she saw the demon charging towards her and she got up and ran. Kagome unsheathe the Tetsusaiga and prayed the it would work, the fang didn't transform.

"Please…someone help me…"

The demon charged and swung his tail at Kagome, she was thrown to the ground. The demon ran to her and was going to pierce his tail into her body, when the tail was coming down towards her their was a white light and the tail was cut off. The white light fought off the demon and the demon was died, Kagome forced a bit then she looked at her saviour.

"Who are you?"

The figure came into focus the figure had long slivery-white hair. He had armour on his chest and arms, two demonic strips on his cheeks, he wore white pants with red and blue stash. The figure was non other than Inu-Tashio.

"I am surprised that you don't remember me…little one…"

"Your…your…Inuyasha's father."

"Yes I am."

"What are you don't here?"

"Don't you remember you call to me."

"What?"

""_Spirit of the Tetsusaiga…I call upon you to help me find a way to use you, your former master Inuyasha has passed you on to me, so that you may protect me…I ask for you help and give me the power to use you like your former master."_ when you called to me my spirit awoken and here I am to protect you…you will be able to wield the Tetsusaiga…I will help you and train you so you will be able to fight better."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything my dear…for I am honoured to help you."

"I think that we should go and head back to my friends…I wonder what they will think when they see you."

"Don't worry, they probably faint…"

"Your right."

"So tell me Lord Inu-Tashio how was the other life."

"No need to call me Lord my dear…and the other life was boring…full of stupid people, and my first wife complaining about wanting some, and I don't have the balls to give her."

"Ummm Okay…I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't worry my dear when you found a mate you will go through the same thing."

"First call me Kagome and second, I don't think that I will ever found a mate…"

"Don't worry you will."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"You said something."

"It was nothing…"

"You'll crazy."

"You are just figuring that out now."

"Well yea I have only seen you once and I never really talked to you…if you act this way I wonder what happened to make Sesshomaru act like he has a stick up his ass."

"He hasn't got laid in a long time."

"What the hell have you been smoking?"

"Nothing special."

"Were you like this when you were alive….god forbid if you were."

"No I wasn't…"

"I see…can I ask you something?"

"Sure…ask away."

"Why was Sesshomaru, always angry with Inuyasha and why does he act like he hates the whole."

"Well…Sesshomaru like Inuyasha at first…Sesshomaru's mother died when he was 5 years old. Years later I met Inuyasha's mother Izayoi…the day she was giving birth to Inuyasha I died so Sesshomaru saw it as…Inuyasha and his mother were the fault of my death…I also think that it may be reason why Sesshomaru hates humans."

"Really…I wouldn't have known…Inuyasha never talked about you…but he never really met you so he didn't know much about you. I think we should get going."

Inu-Tashio and Kagome walked back to the others, they walked in silence, Kagome kept thinking that he situation was really weird one.

"Inu-Tashio?"

"Yes"

"Do you think that Sesshomaru knows that Inuyasha's died?"

"No I believe not."

"If he'd known do you think that he would come after the Tetsusaiga?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright then…"

"Kagome tell me what were you and Inuyasha doing traveling around Japan?"

"Well…I'm from the future and I had the Shikon Jewel in my body…their was a hidden well on the shrine that we live on. One day my cat went down towards the well, a demon came through the well and grabbed me and pulled me into the well. When I came out of the well I was in the feudal era, I met Inuyasha he was struck on the god tree, he was under a spell.

The demon came back and bite me and then the jewel came out of my body, I was the protector of the jewel but I didn't know it. I pulled the arrow that held Inuyasha in the spell and when the jewel was broken Inuyasha and I began to collect the jewel. Later we found out that a half-demon named Naraku was the reason why Inuyasha was pinned to the tree in the first place. After traveling we made many friends, Sango a demon slayer, Miroku a monk, Shippo a fox demon and Kilala Sango's friend and a cat demon."

"How did you met Sesshomaru then."

"Well Sesshomaru was after the Tetsusaiga, he used a black pearl in Inuyasha's right eye and went into your grave. Me and Inuyasha found him, Sesshomaru couldn't pull the Tetsusaiga out of the stone. Inuyasha tried and he couldn't either. Sesshomaru was about to kill Inuyasha when I grab the sword and ran to him bring the Tetsusaiga with me. Sesshomaru was pissed and he tried and killed me, but the Tetsusaiga saved my life."

"I see so from day one the Tetsusaiga had chosen to protect you and only you…"

"What are you talking about."

"Because you were the only person that pulled out the Tetsusaiga, the sword would only work to protect you…whenever you were in trouble the Tetsusaiga will transform to save you."

"But that's not true…Inuyasha would use the Tetsusaiga to protect me but the sword is what seals Inuyasha demon blood. When ever Inuyasha's demon blood toke over him and he turned demon only the Tetsusaiga would turn Inuyasha back to his old self."

"That Kagome isn't true."

"What?"

"When Inuyasha's blood took over…the Tetsusaiga would help Inuyasha because the sword wanted to protect you."

Inu-Tashio and Kagome had continued to talked. They continued to walk towards the group. They had been walking for twenty minutes when they arrived at camp the others looked over at Kagome and the strange that was with her.


	3. Surrounded by perverts

**Chapter 3:Surrounded by perverts **

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then over to Kagome. They didn't say anything but Shippo looked over at Kagome and spoke.

"Mamma who's that?"

"Shippo sweetheart this is Inu-Tashio, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father."

"What is he doing here?"

"To protect me and help to train me with the Tetsusaiga."

"But why Kagome?" (Sango)

"Well I asked the spirit of the sword to help me and Inu-Tashio came and saved me form a demon."

"But I didn't feel any demon aura around." (Miroku)

"But it's true Miroku."

"You didn't tell me that you had mated before."

"I don't have a mate…Shippo is my adopted son."

"Oh."

"Guys are we going to stay here for the night or are we going to walked until the next village?"

"Well where is the next village?"

"We can make in by sundown if we leave now and you ride on the cat demon."

"That sounds good Inu-Tashio, Miroku, Sango what do you think?"

"That's fine with us but…what will you ride Kagome?"

"She will ride on me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll transform into my dog form and you and your pup will ride on my back."

"Oh…That's fine with me then…"

Inu-Tashio nodded and he transformed into his dog form only his smaller form. When he was done he laid down on the floor and Kagome and Shippo climbed onto his back. He waited for Sango and Miroku to climbed on Kilala's back so they start moving.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study doing his paper work. Rin was outside in the gardens playing and Jaken was with Rin. Sesshomaru looked over at the large paper work he had to do. If only he had someone to help him with the work. When his father was lord his mate would take over the house and other work that she would be responsible for. Sesshomaru being a single Lord his life was harder of course traveling all the time didn't help him one bit.

Sesshomaru had called a servant to bring him some tea he was taking a break from the work. He was still waiting for the servant to bring him his tea. Their was knock on the door and Sesshomaru told them to enter the servant put the tray on the table bowed and left the room. When the servant left Sesshomaru went over to the table and pour himself some tea. He sat down by the table on a big pillow and relaxed a bit. He was drinking his second cup of tea with someone knocked on his study door. He told the person to enter, Yoshi Sesshomaru's guard entered the room and bowed then stood up.

"My lord."

"What is it Yoshi"

"It's about your brother my lord."

"What about the half breed?"

"His died my lord."

"WHAT?"

"Yes my lord…Nori went to the village the your half brother lived in and the Village miko told him that he had died just yesterday…she said the Naraku had killed him and the young miko had killed Naraku…"

"Where is the young miko?"

"She is traveling searching for the rest of the jewel shards."

"What about the Tetsusaiga, is he buried with it?"

"Ummm…no My Lord the miko has it."

"WHAT…"

"The older miko said that Inuyasha's dyeing wish was for her to use it."

"Yoshi prepare Ah and Uh I will be leaving"

"As you wish my lord."

Yoshi bowed and left his lord and went to go and do his bidding. Sesshomaru just stared at the door. His half brother was died and now his wench had the Tetsusaiga which Sesshomaru had the right to have not the wench. Sesshomaru got up form his stop and he walked down to the gardens. He went to the stables and Ah and Un was ready for the journey. Rin and Jaken walked into the stable and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you leaving without your loyal servant?"

"Jaken you will stay here with Rin…I will go on my own."

"Yes lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru mounted the two headed dragon and flew towards the sky.

As Inu-Tashio had said the group arrived in the village by sun down. They entered the village and they were welcomed by the village head man, they gave rooms to the group. Sango and Kagome, Kilala and Shippo shared a room, and Inu-Tashio and Miroku shared another. They had dinner and Inu-Tashio told Kagome that they were going to train with some sword skills after dinner. When dinner was over Inu-Tashio and Kagome walked out to the forest and began their training.

Inu-Tashio showed how Kagome should hold a sword, and how to fight. Inu-Tashio was very proud that his student was learning very quickly. Kagome had made the Tetsusaiga transform into a fang. After about three hours of the training and fighting Inu-Tashio and Kagome left and went back to their rooms for the night. In the morning the group had left the village and they continued their journey again. They were walking towards the west when Kagome sensed jewel shards near by.

"I sense jewel shards."

"How many Kagome?"

"About 2...about a mile up."

The group ran towards where Kagome had sensed the shard. When they got to the clearing their was a snake demon attacking a little cat demon. The cat demon looked like Kilala but she all black and had red strips on her tail and ears and her eyes were blue. Kagome didn't even hesitate to help the little kitten Kagome unsheathe the Tetsusaiga and the fang transformed and she charged after the snake.

The snake looked over at Kagome, the snake decided to change the order of his victims and ran towards Kagome. Kagome did what Inu-Tashio taught her last night about how to unleash the wind scar. She could feel the wind surrounding the blade she swung the blade the she unleash the wind scar. The attack charged at the demon and the only sign that a demon was in that area was the ashes on the ground. Kagome sheathed her sword and ran towards the kitten, the kitten was hurt but she hissed when Kagome approached her.

"It's okay little one…I don't want to hurt you."

The kitten calmed down a bit Kagome kneeled down beside her and let her miko energy flow through her body. The energy touch the kittens body and all the injures that the kitten had was healed. Kagome looked at the kitten and smiled, the kitten looked over at Kagome and jumped into her lap. Kagome patted the kitten, the kitten nuzzled her hand.

"_Thank you for saving me…my lady."_

"Did you say something?"

"_Yes my lady…I will live my life serving you."_

"That isn't necessary…but I would love another friend and companion."

"_Thank you…My lady."_

"You don't need to call me My lady…Kagome is just fine…by the way what type of cat demon are you…"

"_I am a ice cat demon…"_

"Can you transform into a bigger form?"

"_Yes I can."_

"That could be good when we are traveling. Can you fly as well?"

"_Yes Kagome I can."_

"What is your name little one."

"_Suki…Kagome"_

"That is a beautiful name."

"_Thank you." _

The group watched as Kagome talked to the cat demon. Kagome stood up with the demon in her arms and walked towards the others.

"Kagome who is this kitten?"

"Her name is Suki Sango and she will be our new companion."

"Is she like Kilala?"

"Yup…Suki can fly, transform in a bigger form and she is an ice cat demon."

"Cool."

"Does that mean that I can no longer hold you and carry you?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bigger pervert them Miroku?"

"Nope you the first."

"Dear god what have I done to get a perverted demon ex lord as a protector?"

"My dear if only I was still alive…and young you would have been a beautiful mate."

"So are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No not at all."

"I see."

"Kagome?"

"Yes Miroku?"

"We should leave…don't you think?"

"Yup."

* * *

**AN: i hope you enjoyed this chapter until next chapter, i hope you like the name of the chapter i thought it was a icing on the chapter.**


	4. Lord of the fluff

**Hello my wonderful people here is another crazy chapter of journey with a mad man, i hope you are enjoying this story, and laughingwhen reading it because i start cracking whenever ireread some parts any ways it took a bit long to get this chapter done. but here it is...hope to read more reviewsfrom you all **

** Kisses and Huggs **

** Miko Goddess Kagome

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Lord of the fluff

The group headed out they continued to go towards the west. Kagome was running around with Shippo they were playing tag Kagome was having so much fun that she didn't sense the demon aura until it was too late. The rest of the group had sensed a demon aura around but they couldn't stop the demon from coming. A flash a white light appeared and ran towards Kagome who ever the demon was had grabbed and held Kagome to his body.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?" (Kagome)

"Sesshomaru let go of Kagome now." (Inu-Tashio)

"Father?"

Sesshomaru didn't have time to think when his father rushed towards him and grabbed Kagome and pulled her towards his chest and wrapped his arm possessively around Kagome's waist. Inu-Tashio growled at his son warning him away from Kagome.

"What is wrong with you Inu-Tashio?" (Kagome)

"The whelp has no right to touch you."

"Why are you so possessive all of a sudden."

"…"

"Fine whatever."

"What are you doing here father…I thought you were died…"

"I am…but yet I am not…my spirit was called to protect Kagome and that is what I am going to do."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"What your father means Sesshomaru is that I called upon the spirit of the Tetsusaiga to help me wield it and to protect me…I didn't know that I would get a crack pot as a bonus…hehehehe"

"Kagome…" (Sango)

"What?"

"You should talk about the great lord Inu-Tashio like that wench."

"Shut up fluffy…I will talk to your father the way I want to."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sesshomaru. Everyone looked at Kagome like she had lost her mind, maybe after the death of Inuyasha Kagome had really lost her mind.

"Wench show some respect."

"Very well lord of the fluff…"

"Kagome what's wrong with you?" (Sango)

"Nothing why?"

"Well for one thing, your never talked to Sesshomaru like that. What's the deal?"

"Like I said nothing, life's to short to deal with uptight asses like Sesshomaru plus I'm not afraid of him."

"Oh really?"

"Yea fluffy it's true."

Sesshomaru had heard enough, he ran towards Kagome. Kagome Knew that Sesshomaru would try some thing so she was prepare she unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and blocked Sesshomaru's attack with the Tokijn. Sesshomaru was surprised but he didn't look it.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru to fast for yea?"

"Not likely Wench."

When Kagome heard Sesshomaru call her wench she added more power to the sword and pushed Sesshomaru back. Kagome lifted the Tetsusaiga and slashed at Sesshomaru's chest it cut his armour and his top shirt. Kagome and Sesshomaru kept fighting and the others sat down and watched with amusement. They had done fighting for a while and they were being to tire out but neither of them would yield to the other.

"You are skilled, who taught you?"

"Your father did…"

"Really?"

"Yup…do you yield yet?"

"Never…you"

"Nope."

"This is getting boring" (Sango)

"I agree, what can we do to make them stop?" (Miroku)

"I know a way." (Inu-Tashio)

"So what's the plan?" (Sango)

Inu-Tashio didn't say anything all he did was stood up from the ground and walked over to the two. He knew that they wouldn't stop it if told them too, but he had a better way. He transformed into his Inu form and jumped between the two. Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped away from the large dog and stared at him.

"What is the meaning of this father?"

"_Stop this foolish fighting."_

"It's not foolish…plus she started it."

"Did I just heard just, the Lord of the Western Lands complaining?"

"What was that wench?"

"Say my name fluffy…it's Kagome…KA…GO…ME."

"Whatever."

"Prick."

"Bitch."

"_STOP THIS NOW"_

"Nope."

"_KAGOME."_

Sigh "Yes."

"_Be the bigger person and don't provoke him."_

"I'll try…"

"_Thank you."_

"How can you talk to my father when he is in his Inu form?"

"I don't know…"

"Liar tell me how."

"Stop being a baby."

"I am not."

"Your worst then Inuyasha…I at least I had the rosary to shut him up…hey that's an idea…Miroku?"

"Yea Kagome?"

"Do you think that you can get me some of those prayer beads that Keade had to make a rosary for Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know, but I could try and get them."

"That would be great."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh really try me Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru and Kagome just looked at each other. Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it but he liked Kagome's fighting spirit, she was the only woman demon or human to challenge him.

"_Kagome?"_

"Yea, yea, yea, I know stop fighting…what a kill joy."

Inu-Tashio decided that it now safe to revert back into his humanoid form. He stood by Kagome's side and waited for things to calm down. Everyone was silent, Kagome felt the pull of a shard near by.

"Guys their two shards…coming towards us."

"Kagome is it Kouga?" (Miroku)

Sigh "Yes."

"Well this is going to be interesting." (Sango)

"That's for sure."

The group could see the familiar tornado that was always followed by Kouga. When the tornado stopped Kouga jumped out and ran towards Kagome. He grabbed her hands and kissed him.

"Kagome, my love…how have you been?"

"Ummm…"

"Let go of her wolf."

"Who are you to give me orders?"

"I'm Inu-Tashio and protector of Kagome."

"What happened to dog turd?"

"He's died Kouga."

"Really"

"I'm sorry love."

"Kouga?"

"Yes?"

"Let go of my hands…"

Kouga let go of her hands but he looked hurt. This was the first time that he got a chance to see that they were surrounded by people, the demon slayer and the monk, and the pup he knew because they always traveled with Kagome. But Lord Sesshomaru and this other guy…Inu-Tashio, Kouga noticed that they did look alike. He wanted to find out what all this shit was about.

"Why the hell do you too look a like?"

"Kouga, don't be rude." (Kagome)

"He is my father."

"But isn't your father died?"

"Very observant wolf… he is."

"Then how is he standing here?"

"It's a long story…but to make it short he's here to protect me."

"Kagome love, you don't need him…you know I was always protect you after all you are going to be my mate."

"Kouga for the last time, I am not going to be your mate."

"But love."

"No buts…now about the shards in your legs I need them."

Sigh "As you wish."

Kouga reached down and took the shards out of his legs when they were out he clean the blood off of them and handed it to Kagome. Kagome took the shards and add it too he bottle. Kouga looked over at Kagome again and gave her the puppy look thinking that maybe she would change her mind. Suki could feel the distress in her mistress' aura and changed and charged at the wolf. Kouga jumped back and looked surprised at the ice demon.

"What the hell."

"Suki."

"_Yes mistress?"_

"There is no need to attack Kouga."

"_But he is causing you distress milady."_

"I know little one but still he is my friend."

"_Very well."_

Suki transformed into her smaller self, she didn't want to cause Kagome anymore stress so she didn't fight the wolf demon. The group was again quiet, no one dare say anything at the moment.

"Guys."

"Yea Kagome?" (Sango)

"I think that we should get going."

"You're right." (Miroku)

Kagome turned to Kouga and smiled.

"Well, as much as I love to sit and chat we better get going. Kouga see you around, bye for now."

Kouga didn't say anything he just nodded and left the area. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru.

"Well Sesshomaru we'll see you around."

Kagome started to walk away she told Suki to transform and hopped onto her back. When they had some distance Kagome called back to Sesshomaru.

"See ya fluffy butt."

The rest of the group laughed and Sesshomaru became enraged and tried to run after Kagome but Inu-Tashio held onto his collar. When Sesshomaru was more calm he returned to his castle and the group members ran towards where Kagome had flew off too.


End file.
